Two Hybrids and a Wolf
by Juvon Luna Wolf
Summary: Hayley and Jackson are preparing to get married, but Klaus might have something to say about that.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from the Originals. **

**I just recently wrote my first fanfic, a Vampire Diaries fanfic. And I got really awesome reviews. **

**So I decided to try and write a fanfic about The Originals. Just to see what happens.**

**So here goes.**

**Note: This is a scene that I would have written for the next episode 2x12, between Hayley, Klaus and Jackson, because honestly, I love all of them!**

**NOTE: Please guys, I am also a big Klaus/Caroline shipper, but just read my story and keep an open mind. Because I actually really like Klaus/Hayley too. (And Hayley/Jackson for that matter.) **

**x**

**x**

**x**

The bayou was so intensely vibrant with life. A cool breeze blew through the leaves of the trees.

Hayley stared out at the water, glistening in the moonlight.

_How am I going to do this? _she thought to herself, thinking about the ceremony and rituals her and Jackson had to complete before they could get married, especially the part where they had to smoke some random plant root and confess their secrets to each other.

Hayley's heart grew heavy, and she lowered her head and closed her eyes... _How can I do this baby girl?... I want to help the wolves, but I would rather die than put you in danger... _She saw Hope's smiling face in her mind. A small tear in the corner of her eye struggled to run down her face.

"Hayley..." she heard the deep tender voice and turned around.

"Jack, what are you _doing_ out here?" she asked to the beautiful man that was to be her husband soon.

Jackson walked up to her, standing next to her, lowering his head just a bit "I could ask you the same thing..."

Hayley just smiled at Jackson, trying to hide all the mixed emotions that were tearing at her soul.

"Hayley, I know this marriage, or wedding, scares you. Heck, it scares me too..." he continued to try and sooth her soul "...but if you are not ready to do this truth ritual, maybe there is another way..."

She quickly looked up at him, searching for answers in his eyes "How, Jack? Is there _really_ another way?"

Jackson lifted his hand, and grabbed her chin softly "Maybe there is..."

She smiled at him.

Jackson, removed his hand from her chin, and pulled her into his embrace.

Hayley was not one to just hug anyone, but somehow she felt safe in Jackson's arms.

She slowly pulled away "What did you have in mind?"

Jackson smiled, a bit shyly "Well... since this is going to have to be a real _marriage_, and we are going to spend our whole lives together,"

Hayley coyly interrupted "Yeah which lasts forever"

Jackson, a bit caught of guard, but still smiling sweetly "Yeah probably... Well, maybe we should just get to know each other... Take some time... And when you are ready, you can tell me the secret that you are so scared to..."

Hayley felt a cold emptiness in her heart, not that she didn't trust Jack, she did care for him deeply, but how could she trust anyone with her reason for breathing, her precious baby girl.

Hayley wanted to reply, then suddenly they both heard a voice "I'm sorry mate, but that is not happening." Klaus's voice echoed through the bayou.

Hayley stepped in front of Jackson, more out of instinct then having an actual desire to confront Klaus.

Jackson said in a strong and neutral voice "Klaus".

Klaus just smirked at Jackson.

Hayley made a snarky remark to try and get Klaus to leave "We're kind of busy, wedding planning and all..."

Klaus wasn't fazed at all "Oh I can see that... However, we need to have a talk first, little wolf... Besides, I'm sure Jackson wouldn't mind" he said narrowing his eyes at Jackson, smirking devilishly. It's not that Klaus couldn't tolerate the tall dark wolf, he just couldn't tolerate him when Hayley was around.

Hayley knew Klaus could be persistent, and the last thing she wanted was for the father of her child and her soon to be husband, to kill each other before the wedding. So she decided to humor him "Fine... Let's talk and then you leave." she said to Klaus, giving Jackson a quick goodhearted glance "I will be right back, Jack".

Jackson smiled at her, and looked at Klaus, who was grinning like an alpha wolf, establishing his dominance. Jackson had no particular dislike towards Klaus, or his family, he just couldn't stand Klaus near Hayley.

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxxooxox

Klaus and Hayley walked a few steps further into the bayou, until they were sure they had complete privacy.

Hayley turned around to face him, already annoyed "Okay _what_ is it?"

Klaus stayed calm, although the tone in his voice was clear proof of the seriousness of this conversation "Oh I don't know Hayley, you are going to marry your handsome werewolf suitor to save you pack, and to accomplish this you will have to spill all your secrets to him... I don't know if you remember, Hayley, but there is one secret our family holds that must never be told, even to your perfect werewolf fiance" Hayley wasn't sure, but she detected a hint of an emotion much more shallow than fear and concern.

Hayley defended herself "I wake up with _that_ secret everyday Klaus! You are the one that is walking around here like you _don't give a damn!_ And now you have the audacity to come here and give me and Jackson a hard time about getting married! Jackson will protect me! And our secret! He is a _good_ person!"

Klaus replied angrily "And _I_ am _not_?!"

Hayley's muscles tensed "This is _not_ about you Klaus! I'm trying to save my _wolves_!"

Klaus's voice went raspy "And I'm trying to save my _family_! Which if you haven't noticed by now, Hayley, _you are my family!_ And you will _not_ marry Jackson!"

Hayley snapped "What?! There is n_o way in hell_ you are stopping this wedding!" she walked closer to Klaus, looked up at him, and lifted her chin so she was right in his face "I'm going through with this and there is not a damn thing you can do to stop it."

Klaus looked down at her, her beautiful eyes staring back at him, fire burning behind them. His heart admitting for the first time that he really did care for her, and maybe more.

He didn't know what came over him.

He wrapped his arms around her and fiercely pulled her towards him, firmly pressing his lips to hers.

The fire in Hayley's heart roared up like a volcano, and she opened her mouth and allowed Klaus's tongue to invade every inch of her mouth, and her sanity.

His fingers dug deep into her lower back, and her hands found his hair, gripping it in her hands and pulling him down harder.

Klaus's mouth was strong and overpowering, Hayley's lips were soft and seductive.

They embraced each other, as if the world would steal them away from each other, and from the darkness of the night, Jackson felt his heart sink into the deep pits of despair in hell itself.

**NOTE: Please review guys! But please please be gentle. It is the first time I wrote something this intimate. I'm kind of working my way up to the "raunchy stuff". So please review and let me know what you thought xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I decided to write another chapter. Maybe I will continue after this, maybe not. It all depends on the reviews.**

**So here goes.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Jackson felt his heart sink as he watched his fiancé embrace the original hybrid.

His first instinct was to turn around and leave this whole thing behind him. To tell Hayley that even though he truly loved her, he would not compete with this vampire, which she obviously had more feelings for that she would care to admit.

But Jackson wasn't the type of guy to back down.

He was an alpha, and an alpha fought for his pack.

An alpha didn't back down at the sign of competition, and an alpha definitely didn't surrender his soulmate over to a rival without one hell of a fight. Then he emerged out of the shadows, heading straight for Hayley and Klaus, not giving his option any second guess.

Klaus felt Hayley against him. He felt her desire for him and all he could think about is how complete he felt with her by his side, here in his arms, her body pressing against his.

Suddenly Hayley was torn from his arms.

Then Klaus saw Jackson, with his hand around Hayley's arm, gripping it tightly.

Jackson didn't have any intention to hurt Hayley, he did love her after all, but he wanted to get her out of Klaus's grasp as quickly as possible, and physically pulling her away from Klaus, seemed like the best option… It wasn't….

Klaus's fangs dropped down and the blood ran up the vanes in his face, his eyes turning black and gold.

"What are you doing Hayley?!" Jackson didn't yell at her, but his voice was definitely raised loudly.

Before Hayley could answer him, or even think what the hell she would answer, Klaus grabbed Jackson around his neck with one hand, and slammed Jackson hard against a tree with his hybrid vamp speed.

Jackson gripped Klaus's arm in an attempt to get the hybrid off him, but Klaus was too strong.

Klaus spoke calmly, but his tone was dangerous, and violent "If you ever touch her again I will tear off you hand." he growled through gritted teeth.

Jackson would rather die than back down, especially where Klaus was concerned.

Jackson stuck out his chin so that he was in Klaus's face, and replied protectively "Then stay away from her."

Klaus gripped Jackson's neck even tighter. "I am somewhat impressed. For a moment there I thought you would have the courtesy to beg for your life. " Klaus leaned in, and his tone changed even more dangerous "You and your bayou wolves remain here as a privilege. I could have slaughtered the lot of you the second I came here, but I decided against it for courtesy towards your future bride. However the second you cease to be of use, I will kill all of you."

Jackson didn't back down. "That's what makes you different from us, vampire" Jackson gritted through his teeth.

Klaus's eyes returned normal, and then he gave a wicked smiled "As you wish" and he punched his hand into Jackson's chest, gripping Jackson's heart in his hand.

Hayley, who was actually shocked at the feud transpiring between the two males, and maybe feeling a bit guilty of her choices, suddenly rushed to Jackson and Klaus.

"Klaus don't! This was _my_ fault!" Hayley yelled at Klaus.

Klaus didn't look at her, and kept his hand gripped around Jackson's heart. "Oh I don't know, love. From where I was standing, I would say you were just embracing your true desires" he smiled wickedly and savagely at Jackson.

Jackson tried to put on a brave face, and succeeded for the most part.

Hayley placed her hand on Klaus's shoulder, the same shoulder of the arm that had its hand around Jackson's heart, and she firmly said "Please Klaus…"

Klaus remained staring at Jackson, not giving in to Hayley's charms.

Hayley knew that if she didn't admit the thing she was afraid to admit, even to herself, Jackson would be dead in a matter of seconds.

Hayley took Klaus's face in both her hands, and turned his face towards her.

His eyes left Jackson, and focused on her, but his hand remained in Jackson's chest, still gripping his heart.

Klaus's expression softened as he saw Hayley, who was holding his face in her hands.

She spoke softly, almost whispering a secret she was ashamed of… "If you care about me,,, If you…" she hesitated to use the word, but she did "…love… me, please don't hurt him."

Klaus's heart grew cold. A cold that was almost burning his heart alive, an uncertain feeling that he had never felt with her before.

He stared at her, she kept a straight, soft face. She slowly dropped her hands to release his face.

Klaus looked at Jackson, who was struggling to breathe.

Then, Klaus pulled his hand out of Jackson's chest, leaving Jackson's heart in its rightful place.

Jackson fell to the ground.

Klaus turned to Hayley, and leaned closer to her, so that his lips were touching her cheek, and he softly whispered to her "I do…" and he gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

He looked at her, she looked at him, and they exchanged a sweet smile as Klaus vamped off into the night.

**NOTE: Hey hope you enjoyed. I don't know if I'm going to continue. We will see. It all depends on the reviews xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm trying to update as soon as possible. I just have two other fanfics that I am also working on from The Walking Dead and The Vampire Diaries. **

**So let's do this thing.**

**NOTE: I don't really like the body jumping thing, so in my story all the originals have their own bodies like in the Vampire Diaries and all the siblings are vampires again (Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Rebecca). Let's just say the magic went wrong and everyone is back to being vampires. Hope it still makes sense in my story. **

**x**

**x**

**x**

Hayley took Jackson's face in her hands as he regained his breath.

He looked up at her and smiled "Look like beauty tamed the beast just in time…"

She lightly slapped him on the chest "…jerk." she joked.

He smiled at her.

She took him by his arms "Come on Rocky, let's get you bandaged up."

His smile remained on his lips as he slowly got up. His balance was still a bit off and Hayley wrapped his arm around her neck and shoulders, supporting his weight.

"Don't worry Hayley, I can do it myself" he said smilingly.

She didn't take no for an answer "Don't argue" smiling at him.

They slowly walked towards the cabin owned by Jackson's grandmother.

Hayley didn't notice that Jackson's facial expression changed a bit to a more serious nature.

Then he turned to Hayley and softly said "You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say that Klaus loved you. Although I can't really see Klaus loving anyone…" not trying to offend Hayley at all, but not being blind to the obvious, and his jealously showed ever so slightly.

Hayley looked at Jackson, and then looked away "Klaus is just protective. He has been that way ever since the baby…" and then she quickly stopped talking. Jackson assumed she was going to say ever since she lost the baby, but that was not the case at all. Hayley couldn't tell Jackson about Hope. She wanted to, but maybe Klaus was right.

They walked to the cabin in silence.

Jackson's grandmother instantly noticed the bruised and cuts, and the blood on his shirt "Oh God. What happened?"

Hayley wanted to explain, but Jackson beat her to it "Let's just say Hayley has an overprotective ex"

Hayley looked away, not admitting to herself that she might have been blushing slightly at Jackson's words.

Jackson's grandmother just stared at her. She liked Hayley a lot, but she was no idiot. She knew that wherever Hayley would go, an angry original hybrid would follow, although she didn't know the exact reason for that fact.

Then Hayley decided to step away from the awkwardness, just for a while "Listen, I just need to get out of here for a while… Will you be okay?"

Jackson could feel the jealousy rip him apart, but he hid it well, and answered "Yeah, I will be fine…"

Hayley smiled at him and replied "I will be back soon. Don't worry."

Jackson looked at her as she turned around and left, knowing in his heart that even though he trusted her, he didn't trust Klaus, and he didn't trust her in his presence. But Jackson was not the type of guy that would ever keep the woman he loved on a leash. Never… And he stayed in the bayou as his bride-to-be left to go see another man.

xoxoxoxo

Klaus stormed through the forest on his way back to the compound.

"I should have torn his heart out!" he said angrily to himself.

He reached the compound and slammed open the doors.

"Someone's got his knickers in a twist… And I'm guessing it has got something to do with the beautiful bitchy werewolf that has been running about the house." Kol tauntingly said as Klaus stormed passed him.

Klaus replied "O sod off Kol!"

Kol could tell he hit a nerve, and being back in his vampire body, there wasn't much that Klaus could do to him, so he decided to push his brother a little further. "Oh, I really did hit a nerve. Go on then, throw us a drink so we can bond over your werewolf. Must be so infuriating that she is engaged to another bloke." he turned the knife.

Klaus tried his best to ignore Kol… It didn't work.

"Kol, if you don't shut it I swear I will put you in the grave." he growled, and turned around to get himself a really strong drink.

Kol smirked and silently followed Klaus into the living room.

Klaus downed his drink and threw himself another one.

Kol continued "Ah, poor Nick. Drowning his sorrows in whiskey over a woman who he loves but doesn't love him back…"

Too… damn… far...

Klaus turned around and vamped right up to Kol and grabbed him by his neck "Another word and I will kill you!"

"Klaus. Stop it." Hayley's voice echoed through the room.

Kol and Klaus both turned and looked at her.

"Why, thank you sweetheart. Your boyfriend was about to end me. Good thing you have him wrapped around your finger…" he coyly said, digging into both Hayley and Klaus's souls.

Klaus let go of Kol's neck and said "I suggest you leave us immediately."

Kol stood up straight, and smirked at them "Oh, I wouldn't dream of interrupting the lovers-spat that is about to unfold." and then he left the room.

Klaus turned to Hayley.

Hayley stared at him.

He stared at Hayley.

And the atmosphere tensed up ever so slightly as their unspoken words were scratching at their souls.

**NOTE: Hope this was okay. And I really hope it wasn't too short. Please review xoxo **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry for only updating now but I really don't have time to write anymore.**

**So I am going to write this chapter, but I can't promise when my next update will be.**

**Note: This might be weird. I've never written a scene like this. So hopefully it doesn't completely suck.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Hayley stared at Klaus, noticing his tense composure.

Klaus stared at Hayley, the beautiful and strong werewolf that came into his life in such an unforeseen manner.

Hayley decided to break the tense silence, but before she could, Klaus said "I am not in the mood for another argument. I think we both stated our cases. There is nothing further to discuss on the matter." Then Klaus turned around and walked towards the liquor cabinet.

Hayley was kind of annoyed with him "Actually, I am not finished. "

Klaus bluntly answered "You do understand that I have no interest in discussing yourwrong choices any further?"

Hayley snapped a little "Well I don't give a shit what you want!"

Klaus, who was pouring himself a drink, put down both the bottle and the glass and swung around to face her. He didn't say anything, but his eyes were focused on her.

His lack of reply angered Hayley even more, so she furiously stomped forward until she was right in his face "I'm tired of this! You do not own me! I can do whatever I want and I want to marry Jackson!"

Klaus tensed up and he yelled at her in a hoarse aggressive voice "You're lying! The only reason you are marrying him is that for some unexplained reason you believe that I can not protect our daughter! And the fact that you could even for a moment consider the possibility that Jackson can protect my family better than me is, to state it bluntly, starting to piss me off!"

Hayley stepped closer to Klaus, closing the already small gap between them "If I marry Jackson it would benefit everyone! I can't believe the almighty Klaus is giving in to petty jealousy!"

Klaus didn't say anything. He pursed his lips and stared Hayley down.

Hayley, a bit hurt by his lack of reaction, just looked down, then looked up at him again, and calmly yet with a hint of sadness, replied "Of course. What was I thinking? Klaus Mikaelson only gets jealous when it comes to his stupid blonde whores."

Then she turned around, disappointed, and walked towards the door.

Before she reached the door, she felt a strong hand grip her wrist.

The next thing Hayley felt was her back hitting the wall hard.

Klaus's hands were gripping into Hayley's hips.

Hayley looked up at Klaus, pressing her hands up against his chest, fiercely opposing their current position "What the hell are you doing?!"

Klaus stared downinto Hayley's eyes, and answered in a low and serious voice "Understand this little wolf… I want _you__… _And _no one _else." then he dug his fingers deeper into her hips and pulled her to him, catching her lips in his.

Hayley felt her heart burn in her chest and her soul crying to give in to her desires.

She threw her arms around his neck, and pulled him down harder.

Their lips devouredeach other.

Their kiss was hard and feverish.

Hayley grabbed on to Klaus's hair.

Klaus's hands slipped down Hayley's hip, until he felt the curve beautiful body.

Hayley's breath hitched and Klaus heardit.

His hands grabbed the back of her thighs and he lifted her up.

She swung her legs around his hips, latching on to him as if he was her reason for living, as he pushed her hard into the wall, capturing her small beautiful body in between his strong hard torso and the wall behind her.

She forced her tongue onto his lips.

He parted his lips and his tongue met hers, tasting each other's hidden passions.

Hayley pulled away for a moment and placed her lips next to Klaus's ear "If you want me… just take me…"

Klaus's animal instincts took over his soul.

He tightened his grip on her body, and vamped them both to his bedroom.

Before Hayley could notice where they were, she felt soft material against her body, as Klaus laid her on his bed.

Klaus didn't get on the bed. He just stood there and looked at Hayley, admiring all that she was.

Hayley noticed his eyes, and how much he cared for her. Enough to appreciate her.

She sat up on her elbows, and tauntingly replied "AmIsupposed to wait until you make up your mind?"

He stepped towards her, and he climbed onto the bed, like a lion stalking its prey.

His body hung over hers, but he supported himself on his arms, their eyes staring into each other's, and their noses almost touching.

Hayley smiled, and she remained on her elbows, looking at him.

A wicked grin appeared on his face.

Hayley tilted her head and curiously asked "What?"

"Are you sure you want to do this, love? You are a betrothed woman after all."

Hayley's smiled faded a bit, but she spoke truthfully, and in a soft voice she answered "You were right. I don't want to marry Jackson." then her smile returned a bit, and she coyly and playfully taunted him "But it's not like you will ever ask me. So I might as well take my chances with Jack. He is a good guy and he loves me. What more can a girl ask for?"

Klaus lowered himself so that their noses were touching, still supporting himself on his arms.

His one hand slipped up Hayley's arm, finding her face, and gently taking her cheek into his hand.

She stared at him with her seductive eyes.

His grinned remained on his face and he said in a protective voice "…Understand this, little wolf, if I take what I want, I am not giving it back…"

Hayley kept staring at him, feeling her soul ignite at his words, and she seductively repliedin a soft whisper "…I don't want you to…" and she grabbed on to the back of his neck, and pulled him down towards her, taking his strong rugged lips into her soft seductive mouth.

His body pressed down on hers.

His hands flowed from her hips, up over her tiny firm breasts.

Hayley felt his every touch on her body.

He stretched out her arms above her head, pressing down on her.

Their lips savoured one another.

He kissed her deeply, passionately, protectively.

A small moan escaped her lips as she embraces his kiss.

His lips travelled down her neck, his hands still pressing her arms down above her head.

Her body arched into his, and he felt her warmth press against him.

Klaus's hands moved seductively down her arms, over her breasts, and onto her stomach.

He found the hem of her shirt and he pulled her shirt over her head, and threw it on the floor.

Hayley took the opportunity to sit up,and pull Klaus's shirt over his head.

She took his face in her hands, his hands grasping her ass firmly.

He felt the soft fabric of her bra pushing against his bare chest.

Her hands found his back, and they gripped into the flesh.

His mouth was sucking on her neck and he softly said against her skin "Easy little wolf. I don't want to hurt you."

Hayley kept her one hand gripped on his back, and the other hand gripped Klaus's chin, forcing his eyes on her, replying seductively "Well then, let me give you a reason to…" and with that her hybrid fangs dropped down and she bit hard onto Klaus's neck.

Klaus felt her fangs pierce his skin. Pleasure and pain washed over him, and he grabbed her tightly, allowing her to feed from him.

She pushed him down on his back, her hands pressing down on his chest.

He grinned wickedly at her. A small trail of blood ran down the side of her full lips.

Her lips met his.

He could taste the blood on them. He stuck out his tongue slightly and licked over her lips, tasting him on her.

Her lips then travelled from his mouth, down his neck, over his chest, to his stomach.

Then her hands flowed over his torso, down to his stomach.

She removed his pants and remaining pieces of clothing.

Just as she thought she was in control of the situation, he grabbed her by her shoulders, and pulled her up towards him, pressing his lips hardly against hers. He pulled away slightly and stared deeply into her eyes, she feeling his breath on her lips "…you are not some whore, love…"

She genuinely smiled at him, and he firmly, yet gently turned them over so that she was laying on her back, staring at him.

He removed the rest of her clothes, slowly, kissing every part of her body.

The moment their bodies became one, she arched her body into his, a deep moan escaping her smiling lips, and he grabbed her tightly, and passionately, and he swore to himself he would never let her go.

His lips touched her ear and he whispered "You are mine, little wolf. And if anyone tries to take you from me… I will tear out their heart…." and he furiously kissed her, she surrendering her soul to him.

He swore to himself that he would fight for her…. always and forever.

**NOTE: I don't know if I will continue. I just really don't find the time anymore. But I will see. Hope my first "love" scene was okay. Let me know xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Hi guys.**

**I am having a lot of trouble with one of my other stories.**

**I know it can be something great but all the reviews I'm getting are really "kak".**

**So I will write another chapter for this story to take my mind off it.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Hayley opened her eyes.

The morning air was cool and she could smell the coming rains.

She turned to her side, and saw Klaus, still sleeping peacefully.

A small smile appeared on her lips, as she noticed how cute he looked when he was not threatening to murder everyone, especially Jackson.

"Oh God…" she suddenly whispered to the room, as guilt began to flow into her heart.

_How could I do this? I am marrying Jack in a few days and I'm hooking up with Klaus? Oh no, what if Jack found out? What am I talking about? I need to be honest with him…. No... I can't... _her thoughts overwhelmed her.

Then she shook her thoughts away and whispered to herself "What are you doing? Get the hell out of here!"

She slowly sat up, trying with all her might not to wake Klaus.

She carefully pulled back the sheets, and quietly placed her feet on the floor, and reached for….

Her clothes?

Where were her clothes?

She quickly scanned the room and noticed that her clothes were all over the place, but nowhere in reach.

"Shit…" she started to worry "…what the hell am I going to do now?…"

She thought of her options of sneaking away, maybe out the window, however being naked in the streets of New Orleans might pose a big problem.

While she was contemplating her escape, she failed to notice that Klaus had woken up, and was curiously watching her as she struggled to decide what to do.

_Okay, just get out quick, grab your clothes and leave… _she thought to herself.

As she started to stand up, Klaus spoke in a charming voice "Running away again, little wolf?"

She stopped instantly, and remained on the bed, in the safety of the sheets, feeling just the slightest tingle on her cheeks, which might have been guilt, or a blush.

She didn't face him, not yet. "Just don't start with me." she tried to sound firm, but Klaus found it extremely amusing.

He grinned and continued cheerfully "I don't know what you mean, love. I am just curious what your betrothed would think if he knew about your whereabouts last night."

Hayley quickly spun around and aggressively leaned over to Klaus, "I will literally tear you to pieces if you don't stop talking."

Klaus ignored her warning, grinning widely "Well, I have to say, sweetheart, I was rather surprised at your sudden desires in the bedroom. Or, _my bedroom _rather. Honestly, it seems to me that your previous suitors did not meet your full requirements."

Hayley was definitely blushing now, although she tried to tell herself it was only anger stirring up "I am warning you Klaus…"

Klaus enjoyed every minute of taunting her, and continued "Poor Jackson, I suspect you might be paying me more late visits after you wed your wolf."

Hayley reacting quickly, without really considering her actions.

She jumped on Klaus, her legs at either side of him so that she was straddling him, and she pressed down hard on his chest with both hands "Dammit Klaus! Don't you see how serious this is?! I made a promise that I pretty much destroyed last night! This could start a war between the wolves and your family!"

Klaus sat up, and grabbed Hayley by her arms, both of them entwined in each other in a sitting position. He pulled her closer, and spoke in a gentle but serious voice "Firstly, it is not _my_ family, it is _our_ family. And second, I don't give a damn what the consequences will be." and he pulled her towards him, and kissed her deeply.

Hayley felt his muscles tighten around her. She felt herself descend into the sensation of Klaus's tongue in her mouth and she found herself embracing the pleasure that his body brought to hers. She tried to tear herself away from him, from his body, from his lips, from his soul, but she didn't want to.

He heard her breathing intensely deepening. He felt her body starting to grind into his.

He wanted her to himself. He wanted her to be his. He never wanted anyone more than he wanted her. The beautiful werewolf, who from their first meeting accepted him for the twisted person he was, who stood up to him without fear, who gave herself to him knowing what he truly was and always will be. How could he _not __love_ her? How could he _not protect_ her? How could he _not claim _her as his own? Easy, he could. And he would.

"Well what do we have here?" a sly voice ripped through the air.

Hayley and Klaus pulled away from their kiss, but not from each other, at least, not immediately.

"Kol, it is considered quite rude to barge in unannounced." Klaus said through gritted teeth in a low and protective voice.

"Ah Nik, always the judgmental type, but if I am not mistaken, this beautiful thing is going to marry that mutt from the Bayou. And yet, here I find her in your bed. What a scandal!" Kol's smirk grew even wider.

Before Klaus could answer him, Hayley vamped to Kol, with only a white almost see-through sheet around her "Don't push it."

Kol wasn't at all bothered by her display of aggression, but he did decide to have a little fun. He leaned in closer to her, smelling her hair "Well, well, I have to say Nik has excellent taste."

Klaus tensed up, but remained on the bed, for now.

Kol sensed the tension in his brother, and pushed a little further. "And I see you are not modest at all…" he glanced down at her breasts which the sheets barely covered.

Klaus's nails were, unknowingly to him, digging into the bed.

Kol knew it, and decided to go for the kill. "You know beautiful, now that you are exploring your options before your upcoming nuptials, maybe you should swing by my room. I have an extraordinary comfortable…" but before he could finish, Klaus had him pinned against the wall.

His words came out as low angry wolf growls "Touch her and I'll tear off your hands!"

Hayley was a bit surprized. She could handle herself against Kol, but for some reason Klaus didn't see it that way. Or maybe he was just overly protective. Or maybe he was just establishing what belonged to him.

Kol remained calm but nervously replied "Relax Nik, I was only teasing."

Hayley didn't move.

Klaus took a step back and allowed Kol to regain his posture.

Kol looked at Hayley, then at Klaus. He smiled cheerfully as he turned around and started to leave the room, but just before he was out the door, he turned around and amusedly told Klaus and Hayley , "Oh yes, I should probably warn you lovebirds, that Hayley's mutt, is downstairs."

And with that Kol left the two 'lovebirds' to figure out what the hell they were going to do now.

**NOTE: This is just something short. And I feel much better. I will probably write another chapter soon. Please guys, if you liked it, leave me a review. Love J. **


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**A/N: Hi guys. Sorry it's been a while. I've been working on other stories, but a guest kindly requested that I update this story and I thought it might be the perfect time to do so. So here goes. [English not my first language.]**

**x**

**x**

**x**

"Fuck!" Hayley protested more to herself at the knowledge that Jackson was downstairs waiting for her, but Klaus couldn't help but find her choice of words, or word, extremely amusing as he replied "I truly wish we could go for another round, love, however I think you need to tend to your betrothed first."

Hayley ignored Klaus's cheeky comments and grabbed her clothes, and without any modesty, she ditched the sheets currently around her body, till she was standing naked in front of Klaus, struggling to get dressed. Klaus cleared his throat at the sight of her fearless naked body and he wanted to comment, but Hayley knew that there were bigger things at stake than her baby daddy's continued affections for her or her body, so she didn't even look at him, she just stated firmly "It's nothing you haven't seen a thousand times before Klaus. So just shut up and get dressed."

Klaus smiled "On the contrary, as I recall the last time I saw you naked was during our liquor fuelled one night stand. After that, your affections were scattered across the whole of New Orleans." Klaus was teasing her with the sole purpose of making her feel more at ease with the current developments, but it didn't have the desired effect.

Hayley vamped to Klaus and slammed his back into the wall behind them, her hands pressing firmly on his chest, and he could see the desperation in her eyes, and he could hear it in her voice "…_Klaus_…" he never knew his own name could be spoken in such a gentle whisper that could cause his heart such soul-crushing agony. Hayley brought her hands up to his face and spoke softly, yet her whisper was so low, it almost carried a deep shame with it "…I love you… I would be lying if I said I didn't… but I love our daughter more… and I will do anything to protect her… even if it means marrying someone else…"

Klaus could feel his heart grow cold and heavy, and he fought back the wetness forming in the corner of his eyes.

Hayley saw how her words dug into Klaus's soul, but she had no choice, he had to understand that she would never be his, even if she wanted to, she couldn't, because the only thing that matter was Hope's safety, and she prayed to God that Klaus would understand that.

Klaus stood up from the wall, and Hayley took a step back to give him some space. She intensely watched Klaus, even a little fearful of his reactions, but Klaus merely took a small step towards her, and leaned into her, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, then he whispered in her ear "…there's nothing I won't do for my little wolves…" and Klaus pulled away from her, his heart warming up yet again as he saw his beautiful wolf smiling at him.

Klaus took a step back and spoke in his normal charmingly confident voice "Get dressed. I will tend to your betrothed for the moment."

Hayley, who was still standing halfway dressed in Klaus's room, wanted to stop Klaus, who was also not completely dressed yet, but before she could say anything, he had already vamped out of the room, heading downstairs to greet Jackson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rebekah was already keeping Jackson company, partly because she knew all too well the current location of his bride-to-be, and partly because she kind of fancied the tall dark and extremely handsome wolf "I sent our staff to get you some coffee. You do drink coffee, don't you?" she smiled her most charming smile.

Jackson was polite and friendly towards Rebekah, even though he knew that Hayley had spent the night here as he could smell her scent in the air, and that Rebekah was most likely entertaining him just for the sake of keeping his mind off Hayley "Thank you kindly, Rebekah, but that won't be necessary." he genuinely wasn't a bit coffee drinker, but he also suspected that she was distracting him for obvious reasons. Jackson knew Rebekah had a few advantages, should a disagreement transpire between the two of them, firstly being that she was a really attractive woman who could certainly charm her way into or out of any situation that unfolded, secondly being that Jackson was indeed standing in her family home which housed no less than four Original Vampires and at least one Original Witch, and lastly, what he had learnt during this time, was that Rebekah had a very low tolerance for rudeness and he knew he had to tread very carefully not to offend her, as this was the one girl that you wouldn't want to annoy.

Rebekah stared at Jackson, tilting her head slightly and smiled, although Jackson knew that her smile didn't say oh-come-on-have-some-expensive-coffee, not at all, that smile of hers said you-either-drink-the-coffee-and-pretend-that-you-are-not-wondering-where-Hayley-is-or-I-will-rip-your-sexy-tongue-out. Jackson reconsidered his current approach and smiled warmly, yet a little pretentiously, at Rebekah and said "You know what? Coffee actually sounds great. Thank you."

"Decaffeinated for me, sister." Klaus came walking down the stairs, and Rebekah couldn't believe her brother's stupidity.

"Nick. I didn't realize you were here." Rebekah stated casually and seeming friendly on purpose so that Jackson wouldn't notice the hidden meaning in her voice, being her screaming at her brother _damnit Klaus you just slept with his fiancé and you're coming down the stairs half naked. _

Jackson noticed Klaus wasn't wearing a shirt, he also noticed he was barefoot, and the whole carelessness of Klaus's demeanour just aggravated Jackson more, though technically it was Klaus's house, and if he wanted to walk around half naked in the morning, that was most certainly his right, but that didn't mean that Jackson had to like it.

Klaus just casually looked at Rebekah as he walked passed her and came to a halt in front of Jackson, and he pleasantly spoke to the lesser wolf "Jackson. I didn't expect your presence here this morning."

Rebekah wanted to jump in with anything, anything she could think of, anything to defuse the tension, but Klaus didn't allow it "Sister, why don't you go see if you can find Hayley…" then Klaus turned to Jackson and decided to twist the knife a bit "…poor thing. She was so exhausted after our argument last night she decided to spend the night…" Klaus grinned as he noticed Jackson's breathing starting to deepen and his muscles tensing up, then Klaus grinned wider and continued smugly "…in her _own room_ of course."

Jackson greeted through his teeth "…_of course._"

Just then Hayley came walking down the stairs, fully clothed and cleaned up for the most part. Jackson looked up at her and he felt his anger grow immensely, and completely die down at the same time as he looked upon her beautiful face.

Hayley walked right up to Jackson, and it took every inch of her body and soul not to look at Klaus.

"Hey Jack." she said in a sweet and tender voice as she leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek. She wasn't sure if she should kiss him on the mouth, she actually felt it was necessary, but she also knew that Jackson was very smart and any action on her part that was out of character would immediately confirm his suspicions.

Only after Hayley kissed Jackson on the cheek, she noticed Rebekah still standing there in silence, and to be honest, she still wouldn't have noticed Rebekah if Hayley wasn't so desperately trying to avoid Klaus's gaze "Morning Bekah." Hayley spoke sincerely when she saw Rebekah. The two of them had grown closer each day, and she truly loved Rebekah like the sister she never had. "Morning sweetheart." Rebekah said, genuinely smiling at Hayley. Rebekah cared deeply for Hayley, especially considering that Hayley was her niece's mother, and part of her family now, and Rebekah would do anything for Hayley.

Jackson loved Hayley, and he had nothing against Rebekah, but he couldn't stand Klaus's smug face, and he knew if he and Hayley had any chance of a happy life together, or even a happy wedding day, he needed to get both of them the hell out of there.

Jackson turned to Rebekah and spoke as a gentleman, with the utmost respect "Rebekah, I wonder if we could skip the coffee this morning. Me and Hayley still have a few wedding arrangements to tend to." Rebekah desperately wanted to _truly want to tear his head off,_ but how could she, he was such a gentleman and he truly handled this completely fucked up situation so perfectly and caringly that she felt her own fascination grow for this wolf. Rebekah quickly glanced at Hayley's face for any sign of fear or disapproval, but the only thing Rebekah saw on her wolf sister's face was a small smile telling her _it's-alright-Bekah _and with that Rebekah smiled and nodded friendly "Of course. I completely understand. Please let us know if you need any assistance. I know where they sell the best wedding dresses."

Klaus stepped forward, but Hayley quickly turned her sights on him, and he could see in her eyes that she was pleading with him not to do anything. Klaus felt the rage stir inside him, but for her, he would put a smile on his face, for her he would politely greet the mutt, for her he would do anything. He smiled and glared at Jackson "Well, it seems we all have a busy day." Klaus dryly stated, but before Jackson could answer, Hayley gave Klaus a tiny smile and lightly tugged Jackson out of the Mikaelson mansion, making sure that the man she loved didn't kill the man she was about to marry.

**A/N: Okay cool. L****et me know what you guys thought xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**A/N: Hi guys. I don't know how long this chapter will be. I'm going to try and update most of my fanfic stories over the course of the weekend. It's just****, the week was ****so overwhelmingly draining, so I need some inspiration. Let's see what I can do. **

**[English not my first language.] **

**X**

**X**

**X**

The wedding was hours away, the wedding Klaus had been dreading and trying so desperately to put a stop to, and yet,as he stood on the balcony of his mansion, having already guzzled down more glasses of alcohol than he would like to admit, he couldn't stop himself thinking about her, the beautiful werewolf he shared a perfect daughter with, and he tried with all his might to supress his raw emotions, yet the amount of alcohol he had already consumed did not allow him that courtesy.

Klaus hadn't seen Hayley in days, not after Jackson had come into his house and stolen her from him, at least that is how Klaus forced himself to see the situation. Deep down he knew that Hayley was doing anything she could to protect their daughter, and he would be a complete hypocrite if he said that he wouldn't do the same, although marrying Jackson would not suite Klaus in any way or form. Klaus couldn't help but sadistically chuckle at his own thoughts, but it was a hoarse sound, a dark sound that poorly hid the Original Hybrid's rage. The mere thought of his daughter in the company of Jackson's family, sleeping in those silly worn-down cabins, playing in the muddy and filthy swamps of the bayou, made Klaus grip his glass fiercely, causing it to shatter all over the floor, and surprisingly, that was not the first glass to break during his current drinking spree.

Klaus stared out onto the streets of New Orleans, at the night owls of enthusiastic party-goers that was still walking the streets at 3:30 am,and he furiously walked toward the liquor cabinet to fetch himself a new glass in order to refill his desire to numb his senses to the current abortion of emotions he felt.

"Do not tell me you are _still up here _brooding over your _lost and unrealized triumphs?_" Rebecca's voice smoothly came through the night air, and Klaus instantly noticed the luscious mixture of blood and alcohol on his little sister's breath. Then Klaus heard someone's footsteps softly thumping towards the stairs and he couldn't help but grin at the clearly handsome young man who was silently attempting sneaking past them down the hall "Well, sister, I see your new habit of escorting your dinner home has not died down yet."

Rebecca titled her head playfully and sarcastically replied with a smile that could easily be mistaken for sadistic and cruel "Come on Nik. You are not actually under the impression that I am only interested in _feeding_ on them?"

Klaus couldn't help put perch his lips at his sister in the pure disbelief that, despite their many differences, they were so much alike, hiding their negative emotions behind such primitive things such as drinking and feeding. Klaus never realized how truly kind at heart Rebecca was, or maybe he didn't want to realize it as kindness was most often seen as weakness in his family. He himself was never kind at heart, never considered sparing anyone else's feelings, or life for that matter, because no one ever considered sparing his, yet in one bad mood-swing his relatively kind and sweet sister was in their home with strange men, satisfying her dark animalistic desires, something that came so naturally to him.

Rebecca's voice grew cold and almost sad "Since my perfectly precious little niece is living here anymore, I guess I can publicly drink and fornicate as much as I want…"

Klaus's amusement retreated fiercely and he replied through gritted teeth "As you recall, Rebecca, I had no choice in the matter. Hayley decided this for me."

Rebecca told herself to not poke the wolf any further, but she couldn't help it, the alcohol in her system pushed her to dangerous boundaries "My poor brother. Always the executioner of those who would defy you, yet you are continuously governed by a simplistic thing such as fondness for an exotic beauty." Rebecca loved Hayley like a sister, and she would die for her if need be, but the fact was that if _anyone else_ had taken Hope from her father, they would have choked to death on their own blood while being torn limb from limb, yet _Hayley _was spared any such fate, and Rebecca knew _exactly_ what the reason was for _that__._

Klaus tried to dodge the subject by uttering a cocky rather dick-ish comment "Well,at least I have an exquisite taste when it comes to the opposite sex, where I fear your taste, sister, runs more towards the help and the occasional outcasts of civilized society. Perhaps you should be the one marrying Jackson?"

Rebecca's words came out before she thought about it "Really? That's interesting, brother. I wonder where was that _exquisite taste_ when you were prouncing around the woods of Mystic Falls with a certain shallow blonde who practically despised you?"before Klaus could react to her taunting,not that he really could as his words caught slightly in his throat, his sister continued more aggressively revealing her main source of grievance "I just don't understand _how _you would _allow __this?_! Hayley is out there with my niece, splurging around in the _forsaken swamps of the __b__ayou_, and you are just _drown__ing your bad choices in bourbon!_"

Klaus gripped his glass tighter and protested coldly, and loudly "_What_ would you have me do, Rebecca?!It was _Hayley's choice _to marry her _long lost __werewolf __betrothed _from the swamps!It was _Hayley's choice_ to take _my daughter_ away under the utter ridiculous assumption that _we_ need the _bayou wolves_ to protect our child! My preferred punishment for these crimes committed against me would merit a swift yet painfully unpleasant death for the culprit, as you well know sister, though as _that_ option is unfortunately _not available _to me in these delicate circumstances, I see no reason why not to, as you put it, _drown my bad choices in bourbon!_"

Rebecca's voice softened and she walked toward her brother, keeping her yes on him "Nik, I never doubted Hayley's decision, and I never doubted our family's ability to protect Hope. Honestly, I don't give a damn what we have to do to protect my niece, and if Hayley wants to marry Jackson to make sure Hope is safe, then, that is what needs to happen. I am just not particularly fond of the idea that my niece is not in her castle."

Klaus smiled as Rebecca's hand softly touched his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

Rebecca returned a smile and tried to lighten the mood by jokingly said "Now come on. If you remember correctly, we have a wedding to host in a few hours, and Hayley will personally skin you alive if this whole mansion reeks of alcohol tomorrow."

Klaus realized in that moment that Rebecca would always be there for him, that she had always been there for him even when he pushed her away, and in that moment he pulled her closer, even to Rebecca's surprise, and hugged her firmly, then she heard him whisper in her ear "…thank you, sister."

After a moment or two they pulled away from each other and Rebecca turned around and headed back to her room, neither her or Klaus realizing that Elijah was watching them, smiling at the revelation that even after a thousand years, their oath would remain the same, always and forever.

**A/N: Okay guys, this was just a random chapter. I always liked the idea of the chemistry between Rebecca and Klaus, but I don't want to cross the "weirdness" line. I think this was kind of sweet. Leave me a comment, let me know xoxo**


End file.
